the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanda Cinemas
| ISIN = | industry = Entertainment (cinemas) | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | founded = | founder = | defunct = | hq_location = | hq_location_city = Beijing | hq_location_country = China | coordinates = | num_locations = | num_locations_year = | area_served = | key_people = Zhang Lin (Chairman) | products = Wanda Cinemas | brands = | production = | production_year = | services = | revenue = | revenue_year = | operating_income = | income_year = | net_income = | net_income_year = | aum = | assets = | assets_year = | equity = | equity_year = | owner = | members = | members_year = | num_employees = | num_employees_year = | parent = Dalian Wanda Group | divisions = | subsid = Hoyts | slogan = | module = | website = www.wandacinemas.com | footnotes = | intl = }} Wanda Cinemas ( ) is a cinema operator in China, headquartered in the Wanda Plaza (万达广场) in Chaoyang District, Beijing."联系我们." Wanda Cinemas. Retrieved on January 3, 2015. "公司地址：北京市朝阳区建国路93号 万达广场B座11层" It is a part of the Dalian Wanda Group. As of 2014 Wang Jianlin is the head of the company.Agencies. "China mogul's cinema chain gets nod for mainland IPO." China Daily. December 1, 2014. Retrieved on January 4, 2015. Alternate link. As of January 2018, Wanda Cinema remained China's largest film distributor. Some locations are named Wanda International Cinemas ( ). As January, 2018, Wanda Cinema had 525 cinemas with 4648 screens worldwide. The revenue in 2017 is 13.2 billion yuan. History The company was founded in 2005. In 2014 the company had 4.2 billion yuan ($681.7 million) in box office revenue, the highest grossing in China. In 2014 the China Securities Regulatory Commission gave approval for the company's IPO. In 2015 it was again the largest cinema chain by box office gross, with , representing 14% of the market. As of 2014, the company had a total of 1,616 screens, including 94 IMAX screens, in 182 cinema complexes in almost 100 cities in China, making it the largest movie theater operator in Asia. As of December 2015, the number of screens has since risen to an estimated 2,000 screens. In June 2015, Wanda Cinemas announced that it had acquired Australian cinema chain Hoyts. On July 27, 2016, the company announced it would acquire film website Mtime. In 2016, the total box office of Wanda Cinema is 7.6 billion RMB, with a 20.5% increasing. As of April 2017, Wanda Cinema remained China's largest film distributor. The Financial Times reported on April 1, 2017 that Wanda Cinema had "reported a 7.5 per cent year-on-year increase in annual net profit." In November 2017, Wanda Cinemas won the 2017 "China Top 100 Enterprises Award ". On February 5, Wanda Group signed a strategic investment agreement with Alibaba Group and Cultural Investment Holdings. The 2 parties will invest 7.8 billion yuan for Wanda Film Holding’s 12.77% stake. Of which, Alibaba invests 4.68 billion yuan and CIS invests 3.12 billion yuan, becoming the second and third largest shareholders after transaction. Wanda Group remains the controlling shareholder with 48.09% of shares in Wanda Film. On June 25th, 2018, Wanda has unveiled plans to consolidate its film and entertainment businesses with the aim of boosting production of films, television and games. In a company notice issued to the Shenzhen Stock Exchange, Wanda Film Holdings, a subsidiary of Dalian Wanda Group, said it plans to acquire a 96.83% stake of Wanda Media from the company’s 21 shareholders at a price of 11.6 billion yuan ($1.77 billion) via cash payment and share issue. Facilities and operations , Ningbo]] Wanda Cinemas is headquartered in the Wanda Plaza in Chaoyang District, Beijing. Beijing CBD Wanda Plaza houses the company headquarters and includes the Beijing CBD Wanda Cinemas (北京万达电影城CBD店)."商户分布" ( ). Beijing CBD Wanda Plaza. Retrieved on January 6, 2015."北京万达电影城CBD店." mtime.com. Retrieved on January 6, 2015. "朝阳区建国路93号万达广场三层" Some locations are named Wanda International Cinemas. As of 2016, it has a total of 2,789 screens in 320 theaters in China, Australia and New Zealand. As of June 2016, it was the largest exhibitor in China, with 2,700 screens in 311 theaters. In 2018, Shanghai Wujiaochang Wanda Cinema introduced the very first LED cinema screen in China. The LED cinema screen has a width of nearly 10.3 meters, ultra-clear 4K resolution, with its peak brightness 10 times higher than traditional projection equipment. See also *List of cinema and movie theater chains *List of IMAX venues References External links * Wanda Cinemas * Wanda Cinemas Category:Cinema chains in China Category:Companies based in Beijing Category:Chaoyang District, Beijing Category:Chinese companies established in 2005 Category:Entertainment companies established in 2005 Category:Chinese brands Category:Dalian Wanda Group Category:Companies listed on the Shenzhen Stock Exchange